


Catharsis

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, brief mentions of Hakuno/Rin, fear of feelings™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: The way he's surveying her makes Hakuno feel... a little bit disconcerted. It's a strange kind of disconcerted, one that she's never felt about Gilgamesh before. He's usually not like this at all; instead, he is demanding and hasty, he wants everything all at once as his fingers, lips, touches and kisses conquer every inch of her body. However, Gilgamesh is now slowly running his fingers through Hakuno's hair, making odd questions and giving even odder compliments, and the brunette thinks distantly that Gilgamesh is acting rather… strangely.“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re getting off on Rin’s suffering.”
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Catharsis

“I presume you are aware of that mongrel's paltry feelings of infatuation for you, aren’t you, Master?” says Gilgamesh in a sly hush, his fingers threading through Hakuno’s hair.

Those words, deceivingly harmless, send chills up Hakuno’s spine. Somehow, they have managed to upset her, in a way. The question came out so unexpected that if she wasn’t already used to this sort of suddenness from him, she might have made a noise of surprise just then.

Hakuno lies on her back against the bed, tired but still not exhausted enough so as to lack self-awareness. Gilgamesh lies besides her, one arm around her waist to keep her close. Their clothes are rumpled, her own brown uniform partially undone. The way he's cradling her could almost be regarded as caring if not for the smirk that is upon his lips that tells her he is planning something; however, to anyone else, this would have looked like a more or less tender scene.

But… not really, not quite. The more she thinks about it, the more her head hurts and the more she’s sure she doesn’t want to open that can of worms just yet.

What she does know for a fact is that even if she were tired enough that she would consider to fall asleep on him, she doesn’t think her servant was going to let her rest anytime soon; he and this stupid whim of his just now -her hair was being toyed with as his voice murmured strange praises against the skin of her neck- are the reason she's being kept awake in the first place, even when nighttime has already set on the Near Side.

…Although…

To say it was nighttime was perhaps an overstatement; the Moon Cell had no real concept of time and at best could only recreate what one would find back on Earth. The blue sky that could be seen from outside the school building was a parody of what the real sky from Earth actually was -Hakuno can’t quite remember what the sky back on Earth actually looked and felt like, but she’s sure there is no binary code floating about and that the sky is not that unnaturally bright-. By proxy, the same could be said from the night scenery the Moon Cell displays in a poor attempt to make it seem like days are passing by.

Hakuno knows there’s a reason for it, that being the fact that the Moon Cell’s primary function was not to create an exact replica of Earth but to host a Battle Royale contest to the death between mages, and thus everything that it has created for that purpose is merely accessory to aid said hosting while keeping a sense of normalcy for the contestants.

…Still, she felt it was… poor. A little sad, actually. Maybe spending so much time chatting with Gilgamesh has rubbed on her after all.

At that moment, Hakuno turns her head to look directly into his eyes with a slight frown on her face, shoulders just slightly tense.

“…I think you will have to be a little bit more specific, Gil. I’m not sure which 'mongrel' you’re referring to.” She says.

And to be honest, with the kind of unwanted attention she seemed to unconsciously attract to herself, she really needed the specification.

He lightly scoffs.

“I do believe you do,” he tells her, looking at her as though he knows something. “That Tohsaka mongrel, of course. …You chose to save her over that dead doll back on this timeline, did you not? The stupid mongrel must have made assumptions of her own just like the moon insect did when she was bestowed a single gesture of customary kindness.”

Hakuno’s frown deepened.

…Well, she didn’t give that much of a thought, she didn’t even _really_ consider it a tangible possibility until he had mentioned it, but… the Rin Tohsaka she ended up knowing back at the Far Side didn’t seem to hold that kind of interest in her, fortunately for her already fragile mental health. However, the Rin Tohsaka without the memories from the Far Side did seem a little bit invested in her, in her own way… Then again, unlike the rest of those who had tried to chase after her in an unhealthy, ugly show of ‘love’ and ‘affection’, Rin at least had the decency of not doing so.

Still, the knowledge of it left a bitter taste in her tongue.

“And your point being?”

Hellfire eyes stare at her in challenge.

“How does it feel to have the dubious honor of being this loved, hmm?”

Ah, she’s familiar with this kind of insistence. Gilgamesh seems to be now persistent on proving some kind of point she’s not sure the ramifications of. She ponders on what he’s told her as the king’s red, cat-like eyes peer into her eyes.

The way he's surveying her makes Hakuno feel... a little bit disconcerted. It's a strange kind of disconcerted, one that she's never felt about Gilgamesh before; Hakuno had been -and still is- used to his more dispassionate looks, to his obnoxiousness, to his arrogant smirks that bordered on the cruel, and the haughty contempt that dripped from his words when he was forced to deal with others, but this felt… different.

Usually, he is demanding and hasty; he’s really not one to consider playing mind-games and even if he speaks in over-complicated metaphors, he does never dance around a subject. When he demands physical contact, he wants everything all at once as his fingers, lips, touches and kisses conquer every inch of Hakuno's body. Gilgamesh, Hakuno is certain, has never ever heard about moderation and it’s clear that it is one of those words that holds no real meaning to the Absolute King. However, Gilgamesh is now slowly running his fingers through Hakuno's hair, making odd questions and giving even odder compliments, and the brunette thinks distantly that Gilgamesh is acting rather… strangely.

Gilgamesh has caught Hakuno off guard, somehow.

Beside her, she hears Gilgamesh hum mockingly again. “You seem a little tongue tied, Master.”

She throws him a look that is between a deadpan stare and a glare.

Gilgamesh is much _easier_ to understand when he's being rough and scornful, when he lets some of his teeth show when he smirks to show he’s not being amicable, when he looks down upon people with that expression of cool disdain that sets him apart from the rest. All of these almighty shows of arrogance to push others away, those things she knew about and was familiar with by now.

However, on those very rare occasions when Gilgamesh decides to indulge in what he likes to call ‘whims’, he becomes just a little more forgiving with her. Softer, even, if such a word could be used to describe her servant in _any_ way. It’s unusual but not unheard of; this one, she decides, must be one of those whims of his. He runs his hands through Hakuno's hair as though he actually admired it, as if he hadn’t gone into long rants in the past about how subpar and common her wavy brown hair was compared to the smoldering, rare beauty that was blond hair.

However, when he strokes her hair tenderly and spares her of his cruely-laced smirks, Gilgamesh becomes...

Complicated. 

Confusing, even.

It’s a rarity -then again, variety is the spice of life, right? Maybe he’s reminded of something from his past just like Rin seems to remind him of something or someone, too, but in a bad sort of way.

“…Does it really _matter_?” she replies finally with a defeated sigh, the uncomfortable feeling of being cornered still lingering close by.

“Oh?” He breaths out, a hint of amusement clear in his voice as his arms tighten just a little around her, soft enough not to hurt her intentionally, but tight enough so the brunette can't push away. “Such cruelty. Are you saying the feelings of that mongrel girl are unimportant?”

Gilgamesh raises his head, finds Hakuno’s ear with his tongue and bites down gently. She doesn't know why he bothers with this when he only means to disturb and disconcert her into giving him an answer that he finds suitable enough.

She tries to suppress a shudder.

“ _No_ , I don’t mean that like _that_.” Hakuno hastily defends with a deep frown, to which he only chuckles.

She does not reciprocate any kind of feelings for the black-haired girl, real or imagined, but she finds it hard to conceal that some subconscious part of her is actually a little bit anxious about this. Even when she knows Rin is nothing like BB or like the rest of the mentally unstable crew who’d been chasing after her -moody as she could be, Rin isn’t a psychopath-, she can’t help thinking that she doesn’t want to be trapped again because someone gets too invested with her under the guise of an emotion such as that.

Sure, Rin’s way to show her appreciation is hard to make out, she can’t be blamed that she’s starting to see the subtleness of it now of all times because every time she acts thankful and almost even _affectionate,_ she goes back to being a bitch in less than Hakuno can blink.

Love is so complicated, though. Even love that is only meant as friendship.

She gives him a wry look then.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re getting off on Rin’s suffering.”

She shouldn’t be surprised by this coming from someone who would cruelly belittle someone simply because it suited him so. Hakuno is aware that Rin reminds him of someone he hated -that, or she acted similarly. But still…

She’s still not all too sure where her servant is getting at. Gilgamesh looks like he’s considering something that seemed to amuse him. He makes a pleased sound then.

“Hm, I can't deny that I am curious as to see where that would lead to. Watching her cry, tug at her hair and hide behind someone else’s skirts like an undesirable pest would be nostalgically satisfying indeed. I do believe it would be quite the refreshing sight.”

Hakuno cringes. He _is_ getting off on the thought of that.

“Now that sounds oddly specific-”

“-But I digress. Watching all these soiled mongrels try to lay claim upon you gets dully predictable in the end. And what a fruitless endeavor it is! After all, haven’t you given yourself entirely to me already? Such a devoted Master I have," he coos at her.

Clinging to things, even people, as if they were possessions -at this point, Hakuno shouldn’t feel surprised.

The brunette tries to come with a smart remark, but finds none as she’s cornered between the mattress and her Servant’s knowing gaze.

Something strange flickers across his face -it doesn’t feel dangerous nor threatening but Hakuno feels the impulse to avert her gaze from his own, for some reason. However, it's only there for a few seconds and it disappears into the ether before Hakuno can blink, replaced with one of his satisfied smirks and Hakuno is left wondering whether she imagined it.

The fingers of his free hand are tracing patterns along her thigh, slipping under her skirts and pushing fabric away as they press against the hot flesh of her thighs, and despite herself she gasps in surprise. It should be embarrassing that all it takes to make her forget almost all of her thoughts is a little attention to her inner thighs.

“…You’re trying to get me off track,” she manages to tell him, but her voice comes out slightly out of breath, much to his satisfaction if the glint in his eyes and the smug look he’s giving her are anything to go by.

“Hm? Am I distracting? Nothing short of my intentions,” Gilgamesh says noncommittally, voice sounding insincere as it drips with mock-sweetness.

“Gil…”

Her voice sounds uncharacteristically shaky when she didn’t mean for it to be, but miracle of miracles she’s still able to form monosyllabic words and somewhat keep a coherent thought process even as her servant keeps being unusually indulgent with her. This had to be one of the weirdest if not _the_ weirdest whim he’s ever had with her.

Her failed attempt at warning earned a laugh from him.

“Didn’t you know? This frustrated look you are making now really suits you. Rather than your meager concerns, I shall have some more of these faces of yours, Hakuno; I shall see you give yourself to me once more.” He taps his fingers against her hipbone.

Trying to keep some sort of unfazed semblance on her face was admittedly hard when she can already feel it burn in embarrassment. The fact that his head has burrowed against her neck and he is biting it -no nips, he is directly sinking his teeth straight into her flesh-, isn’t helping. It shouldn’t, but it gets her every time, so she arcs her head back so that he could bite more.

Hakuno takes notice of how wet she is and how unfair it was that she grew so fond of him. It was ridiculous to believe that a machine such as the Moon Cell was capable of holding grudges, supercomputer or not, but Hakuno was almost sure that the damned machine got off to her suffering and her mishaps because it allowed her summon him.

She hears rustling of fabrics as he moves from his position beside her to straddle her instead. His fingers detangle from the strands of her brown hair to make a path down her neck to her chest; she gasps when one hand fondles one of her breasts through her blouse whilst the other takes hold of the hem of both her skirt and underwear to pull them down to her ankles in one swift go, which came off surprisingly, laughably easy even when he’s not using his able hand. Then again, Gilgamesh has done this so many times before she’s sure it's become almost like second nature. Hakuno wonders absentmindedly how were all of his many wives able to put up with him, but alas she’s not given enough time or any time at all to self-reflect on that as he captures her lips in a kiss that feels both punishing and somewhat desperate and that melts her thoughts away. It’s absolute torture because he’s exceptionally good at it and not only makes her insides tingle in a familiar, wet heat, but it also manages to make her stomach churn in a strange, uncomfortable feeling that is hard to pinpoint.

Gilgamesh had a talent to make her need him everywhere -not that she would ever say that to him, he doesn’t need the ego-boost, but it was a dangerous truth.

A hand presses to the back of her head as the other keeps tracing around her still clothed breasts, effectively pushing himself closer against her as he deepens the kiss -if that were even possible- and swallows whatever sounds she makes. His slicked-back hair is falling down, the strands of blond hair wispy and soft against her forehead, and with his hair down, she’s given the impression he’s misleadingly younger and more innocent than he really was -looks could truly be deceptive.

She returns his selfishness just as eagerly, moving her lips with his and wrapping her arms around his neck as she finds herself pinned beneath him. However, just as she thinks she feels him _shiver_ under her touch, he pulls his mouth away, leaving her lips moist and tingling and a little bruised too. However, he doesn’t pull away from her too much, as their mouths are still precariously close, lips brushing over each other's, his forehead pressed against hers.

“You’re more responsive than usually. Is that so good?” Soft laughter, hot against her lips. “Does this please you so, my Master?”

His thumb traces a circular pattern against her cheek before he slowly, taking his sweet time, pulls the hand away with such unexpected tenderness she’s left thinking if it was possible that he got hit by a virus. He makes haste of unbuttoning what little wasn’t already unbuttoned from her white blouse and unclasping her bra, Hakuno aiding the movement by arching her back up. He pulled the pieces of cloth off from her and threw them away.

It’s slightly surprising how he hasn’t tried to simply tore it apart with how much he despises her uniform so, a subconscious part of her glad that the thought hadn’t occurred to him, but that’s about how far her thoughts go before her mind goes blank again the moment she feels him cup her breasts, this time without the barrier of clothing between them, her mind turning to mush when he closes his lips on one of them. The moan that comes out of her lips is wanton and she can’t even recognize her own voice as it comes out.

His teeth graze against her nipple just barely before he nips at it lightly. Hakuno lets a small yelp escape her at the sudden onslaught. One arm travels down her navel to one of her thighs; the tingling sensation she gets from this forces her body to involuntarily arch against his. He starts drawing imaginary patterns against her inner thighs, dangerously close to her dripping opening, an action that is met with another clipped gasp.

She’s drenched and she's well aware of it, she can literally feel her fluids dribble down; it’s hard not to be when there’s someone sucking and nipping at her breasts and running his hands against her inner thighs, drawing lazy patterns against her skin as he consciously avoids touching the wetness between her legs, always close but not close enough.

Gilgamesh makes an appreciative sound.

“Such eagerness,” he murmurs against one breast, fingers grazing her labia now and again as her legs are spread apart. She lets out another soft moan, then another and another, the tentative, barely-there touch leaving her wanting more and overall feeling over-heated. She feels like she's about to melt under him.

He gives her breasts one last lick each before leaving long trails of open-mouthed kisses and licks over her breastbone up to her neck. Her glazy eyes meet his half-lidded, deep red eyes again as he pulls up from her to stare down at her from his slightly elevated position on top of her, smug, taunting and self-satisfied as something that could only be described as lust shows its head in spite of layers upon layers of teasing and control. Suddenly, a sick sense of satisfaction Hakuno is not so familiar with makes its way into her as she takes notice that his own face has also the slightest of flushes.

“Tell me what you want. Depending on the answer, I might consider rewarding you so. Aren’t you thrilled, Hakuno?” He tells her, lowering himself again to breath against the skin of her bruised neck. When one finger _finally_ lands on her soaked clit, running idle, slow circles around it as if trying to make a point with his touch, Hakuno gasps out in bliss, the air in her lungs knocked out momentarily at the suddenness.

She’s already hot with want but the golden asshole merely continues tracing lazily around her clit with his thumb rather than getting to the point. She gives him then her own version of an indignant look to the best of her capabilities, frowning in pent-up frustration and pain as she bucks her hips against his hand pointedly, harshly, in both a silent but clear demand as well as a desperate attempt to get all the friction she could get right where she needs it the most, which in return only makes him laugh _harder._

“Have you lost your ability to speak so soon?”

_Vindictive bastard._

“Gil… just touch me,” she breaths out, the barest hint of impatience seeping through.

Without warning, and while still fondling her clit with his thumb, Gilgamesh swiftly shoves three fingers inside her and spreads them wide, knowingly looking for the spot deep inside her both know will get her dry-mouthed. She screeches in both pleasure and surprise as he starts to pump them in and out, searching for that spot, and when he does find it, he slides his fingers out and plunges them back in methodically against it.

She’s drenched in sweat, a pleasant dizziness clouding her mind as the harshness of his thrusting fingers has her almost coming, want coiling hot in her gut.

She barely registers that Gilgamesh was dematerializing what little remained on him, the sound of it almost lost to her ears, distracted as she was by the pumping of his fingers and the occasional flick to her clit, drawing wonderful circles and zigzag patterns against it. Her own ragged breaths and the thundering beat of her heart are the only sounds in the room that she is actively aware of -had they always been this loud?

The buzzing, tingling feeling that always preceded her release is rearing up almost too quickly, but she’s been denied for what she considers is long enough and her body moves instinctively, hips rocking down to steal every bit of pleasure she can before she closes her eyes tight and _finally_ sweet release makes its way to her and - _damn_ \- it hit harder and sooner than she was expecting and now she’s a panting mess as she comes around his fingers, walls clenching and unclenching erratically.

The blond is unyielding until she’s ridden the tidal wave of her orgasm to its very end, and it’s not until her thighs relax that he does not consider pulling out -still, when he does, she can’t help letting out a gasp that resembles loss.

When she opens her eyes, breathless, it’s to see Gilgamesh standing completely bare above her and looking at her with a weird sort of hunger in his eyes that she’s not sure she’s ever seen on him that much. She has him on her again in less than a heartbeat, pinning her against him as he kisses and bites her neck again. The control he’s been teasing her with almost goes out of the window when she brushes herself against his unclothed erection.

“Hakuno…”

Hakuno’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him further in. Those hands slide over her legs again, spreading them further apart to let himself settle between them. She welcomes him in her arms, still slightly sensitive from her first orgasm.

When he slams inside of her with a low moan of his own make, finding little to no resistance -she’s so wet, it’s absurd how easy it is for his cock to slide in and out of her- he leans in to capture her lips with his own again, occasionally nipping at her lower lip. Every time the tip of his length grazes her sweet spot, her walls clench tighter and tighter around him, a choked sound coming tumbling out of her mouth as he sets a pace. Before she knows it, she’s sinking her fingernails into the taut flesh of his back as she rocks with him.

He pulls away from her lips as a curse escapes him at the feeling of her nails against his skin; it makes him grip her hips in an iron grip, pulling her back to meet her every thrust. He is not bothering going slow and teasing this time, and instead she’s forced to accept a punishing pace that leaves her short of breath every time he thrusts his cock up deep.

“Are you close so soon already?” Gilgamesh purrs, the sound of his voice coming out just a little bit ragged - _will you look at that? He is close, too_ -, but still every bit as smug as ever. He presses his mouth to Hakuno’s jaw briefly. “You may keep moaning to your heart’s content so as long the rest can hear where your allegiances lie to; you have my special permission for it.”

 _Ah, the others-_ Hakuno manages to think through her lust daze, and then-

-Gilgamesh bites her shoulder hard enough it will definitely leave a bruise, and really, it should be illegal how easily the arrogant bastard can affect her so. His thrusts become a little less precise and more desperate, leaving her to moan more or less in tune with his own breathy groans.

Hakuno is undone at the feeling of him spilling inside of her, warmth coating her insides as he comes with a hiss. Her second orgasm hits her like a wave, holding onto him as she rides out her orgasm in tune with his. Her vision blurs momentarily before her high eventually calms down, leaving her a twitchy mess under him

When he finally pulls out off her, he doesn’t really lift himself from Hakuno, but rather brings her with him as he rolls over and collapses on the bed with her on top. They are limp and panting, a mess of tangled limbs and mixed fluids. The sheets beneath them were soiled and disheveled.

As she tries to regain her breath, she takes a moment to look him up closely, or as closely as she can through her half-lidded eyes; his eyes are partially closed as well, long lashes half hiding the way his pupils are dilated and unfocused. His smile, though...

It gets quiet after that. 

Distantly, Hakuno finds herself closing her eyes and—

Her breathing goes deep and even. She falls asleep against him, the last thing on her mind being, once more, how much she didn't want to open this can of worms.


End file.
